Lonely Love
by xBeautifulXLiarx
Summary: Hey people! I'm sorry if this story isn't to good, this is only a small story compared to the one I am gonna write soon. This is a story similar to teh anime Vampire Knight. So it will have some people in it that aren't from VK. Hope you enjoy!


Hey everyone! So I started writing a little while ago and it got kind of fun. So her you go. It is a vampire romance story. The girls name is Alice Eloura. The name Alice means noble, so it hints at it a little. She is a "Pureblood" and is also a princess. She doesn't let on to easily though. She has a brother named Naoko. The first part is before she went to Lunar Academy some is based off vampire knight. Like the moon dorms and sun dorms and some of the people. Also in 1st person point of view! Enjoy. ^_^

_I stepped out of the mansion for only a few minutes to feel the cool night air on my skin. Those few minutes were awful. It felt like the night my mother and father were killed. How we survived is still a mystery. "Onii-chan," I called to Naoko,"When are we leaving to that academy?" He seemed to into the packing and double checking he was doing to answer. I sighed and walked back inside only to be greeted by Haji, our butler, "Milady shall I fetch you your clothes? It is almost time for you to leave and you must not leave in only that shirt and shorts." I shook my head no then said ever so softly, "I need to blend in. Please not to fancy Haji." He nodded and I followed to get ready. So we were leaving today. How sad, mom, dad we will be home again soon. I promise. Haji will be here to keep it well. Take care of yourselves, and thank you. _

Naoko stepped out of the car and held his hand out for me as I went to get out and I took it. I was amazed at the school. It wasn't normal, I'd give them that. The chairman was there waiting with a boy and girl. The girl had long blonde hair down to her waist, blue eyes, and was wearing the day class uniform. The boy had silver short hair and had the same uniform on, but his eyes were black. I already stuck out, I had long black hair and red eyes. How normal is that? My brother and I walked over to them. I kept my eyes to the ground till Naoko nudged me with his elbow. "I am Naoko and this is Alice." He said. We had decided not to say our last names since I was going to the day class while he went to the night class. I bowed a little and said, "Pleasure to meet you all." The boy seemed to stare at me and I smiled only to make him turn his head away. Great, so he hates me already? The girl hugged me and said, "My name is Lydia! It's good to meet you Alice! You and I will share a dorm too!" I smiled a shy smile and said, "It…sounds fun." The chairman said, "So Miss Alice, you know about the night class am I correct?" I looked over at him and nodded, "Yes sir." He talked about how I would be a guardian for the school then. I agreed just to make him happy. I could fight even if I didn't look like it. He ended up giving me a staff that turned into a scythe. I figured it would work since I used one before. I hugged my brother one more time and then went with the girl Lydia to our room. I unpacked my things and Lydia explained things to me about school and being a guardian, but I already knew them. After that we went to sleep.

I woke up to Lydia shaking me. I sighed and already wanted to go back home. "Morning Alice!" she said as I sat up. "Good Morning Lydia." I got up and put my uniform on and followed her to class since we had our first class together. I had to introduce myself and of course, I got the seat by that boy. He didn't seem to like me. The classes dragged on forever. Then we had to go to the gate where the night class students were let out of their dorms. I had no trouble calming them down because I was taught how to control a crowed when I was younger. I saw a few night class kids go by. Some smiled at me but I ignored it. When my brother walked by he hugged me making some of the girls go crazy. Then he winked and left. I sighed. I missed that. _That man _always hugged me too. "Man! So annoying!" I said to myself. We were staying a year or two here so I had to get use to it.

**I am skipping the next few months so the story can move along…he he sorry. ^_^**

I was outside calling _him_. He had called me two days ago. Why? This was pissing me off!  
"Alice?" Someone asked behind the statue "Why are you out here?" It was the silver haired boy, Zero. I looked at him and shook my head, "Please, leave me alone. You'll be safer!" I hadn't been using the blood tablets. The texture was awful and I was homesick so it didn't help. He still walked towards me. "No!" I screamed and took off into the woods. Zero followed me into the woods. I closed the phone and ran. I didn't know where I was going. Zero had caught me one day using the blood tablets so he knew I was a vampire. We were running around the forest till I knew what I would do. I stopped and waited for Zero. "Alice, this proves it. You're a dirty vampire!" I only smirked and said, "Not dirty Zero, I'm a princess pureblood." He stared at me and then I took off to the moon dorms. I jumped over the gate and my brother came running out. "Alice! What are you doing here?" He asked panicky. Others were coming out now too. "I…I couldn't…Zero found…me…out. Onii-chan…I'm…sorry…really sor-"and I collapsed.

I could feel the warm bed I was on. It was lighter than before. I tried to move but I was too tired so I laid there. I heard two voices by the bed I was on. "Is she really okay? Kaname...she hasn't ever looked like that!" It was my brother. Why so worried? I am fine. "She will be okay. Trust me. She just was tired and didn't eat her tablets. Is she really your younger sister?" Who are you? I wanted to ask but it didn't come out. "Onii-chan," I mumbled. "Alice! You awake?" I tried to sit up and actually did it this time. "I…where am I?" He looked at me and sighed, "Moon dorms." I bite my lip. "I'm sorry!" I was a terrible sister. I laid back down and felt the thrust take over. I took two gulps of the blood water and went back to sleep.

Hope you liked it! .3


End file.
